The Storm
by Hinata Centric
Summary: Betapa aku ingin mengikatnya padaku, memilikinya dalam duniaku. Harta berharga si angkuh tua Hiashi Hyuga itu, kemustahilan yang mutlak layaknya sang holy grail, akan menjadi satu lagi keberhasilan terbesarku. Hinata Hyuga, akan menjadi milik prodigy Uchiha ini.
1. Storm in Itachi Mind

**Warning** Crackpair, mild language

 **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Pairing** Itachi-Hinata; slight Sasuke-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, and one sided Neji-Hinata

.

Itachi.

Akulah sang prodigy diantara para jenius keturunan Uchiha. Sejak kecil aku dididik keras untuk menjadi penerus sebagai tonggak utama salah satu keluarga konglomerat Jepang ini. Penuh keringat dan malam-malam tanpa tidur, sejarah kehidupanku diisi dengan keberhasilan-keberhasilan yang mencengangkan semua orang. Dewi Fortuna seolah lahir mendampingiku, karena ditanganku, semua hal adalah mungkin. Bagiku tidak ada teka-teki yang tidak dapat dipecahkan, tidak ada pertanyaan yang tidak ada solusinya, dan tidak ada puzzle yang kehilangan potongannya.

Namun… Gadis itu. Gadis rupawan pemilik mata bulan cemerlang laksana cahaya yang mampu menandingi pekatnya mata onyx gelapku. Senyuman lembut dan tulusnya, satu-satunya diantara kumpulan orang-orang munafik yang mengelilingi kami, membuat darah dan debaran jantungku menggila. Sungguh pertama kali dalam hidupku aku merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Dia benar-benar mampu menyesatkanku; jalan pikirannya bagai labirin yang hingga detik ini pun tak mampu kupecahkan. Dia si anomaly, sang rapuh yang anggun, di tengah kepongahan keluarga-keluarga raksasa Jepang.

Betapa aku ingin mengikatnya padaku, memilikinya dalam duniaku, dan menjadikannya pusat gravitasi dari kehidupanku. Harta berharga si angkuh tua Hiashi Hyuga itu, kemustahilan yang mutlak layaknya sang _holy grail_ , akan menjadi satu lagi keberhasilan terbesarku. Hinata Hyuga, akan menjadi milik prodigy Uchiha ini, dan menambah kedigdayaan klan sombong Uchiha.

Sungguh mendebarkan… Menantang adrenalinku… Karena ternyata untuk menggenggam hati princess cantik Hyuga itu tampak tidak mudah. Salahkan kemampuan observasi tingkat dewa ku, karena pada Gala Dinner Tahun Baru lalu, aku menyadari sesuatu. Hinata dan kecantikan selayak kristal miliknya adalah favorit para pria Uchiha. Tidak aku pungkiri tatapan mendamba para paman dan sepupuku -bahkan kakekku, yuck!- pada mutiara milik Hyuga itu. Namun hanya satu orang diantara para bangsawan Uchiha yang mampu menyebabkan rona merah merekah muncul di kedua pipinya, yang dengan malu-malu ia curi pandang dengan tatapan memuja. Oh Tuhan, Hinata - _ku_ mencintai saudara kandungku sendiri, Sasuke si adik kecil.

Tapi aku adalah Itachi Uchiha, si prodigy yang akan mendapatkan sang matahari. Bahkan jika keputusan langit pun bertentangan dengan keinginanku.

000000000000000

 _Bip Bip Bip Bip_

Reminder di ponsel Itachi berdering. Sang direktur muda menghentikan pekerjaan meneliti proposal milyaran Yen miliknya dan menonaktifkan pengingat ponselnya. Dia menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, senyum kecil menukik di kedua ujung bibir tipisnya. Sudah cukup segala kepenatan dan semua tetek bengek sebagai akibat dari nama Uchiha yang disandangnya minggu ini. Sekarang sudah saatnya mengisi ulang hati lelahnya dengan hangatnya cahaya milik sang matahari kekasih hatinya.

000000000000000

"Selamat datang di Café Floral Yamanaka," suara lembut milik Hinata selalu adalah yang dicari Itachi. "Ah, Itachi-nii. Selamat datang. Hari ini kok agak kesorean istirahat siangnya?"

"Iya. Ada yang urgent tadi Hinata."

"Yang penting tetap ngga lupa makan dan istirahat biar ngga sakit lho nii-san." Belum ada 5 menit, tapi hati Itachi sudah dipenuhi kehangatan mendengar suratan kekhawatiran dari pernyataan Hinata. "Jadi hari ini, mau pesanan seperti biasa?"

"Ya Hinata. Terima kasih ya."

"Apapun untukmu nii-san." _Oh ya? Termasuk hatimu?_ "Tunggu sebentar ya, hari ini kutambahkan ekstra dango untukmu deh. Supaya nanti semakin semangat bekerjanya." Hinata beranjak ke dapur Café, meninggalkan Itachi dengan senyuman mendamba di wajahnya.

Setiap hari Rabu pukul 15.00, Itachi selalu meninggalkan segala kesibukan yang ia miliki untuk mengunjungi Café kecil di sudut kota ini. Hanya setiap Rabu, karena hanya hari ini setiap minggunya Hinata diizinkan bekerja sambilan oleh keluarganya, secuil kebebasan yang diberikan Hiashi sebagai hadiah atas diterimanya Hinata di Business School Universitas Tokyo semester lalu. Berbekal informasi dari intel Itachi yang tidak pernah mengecewakannya, Itachi berpura-pura tidak sengaja mengunjungi Café yang didirikan oleh Hinata dan sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka si putri bunga, di hari Rabu itu. Hinata sang _patisserie-in-the-making_ , bakat dari mendiang ibunya, sangat senang dengan kunjungan Itachi-nii si penyuka dango buatannya. Jadilah rutinitas tiap Rabu ini, cerita rahasia milik Itachi yang tidak ingin dia bagi dengan siapapun.

"Silahkan pesanannya Ita-nii. Selamat menikmati." Hinata hendak beranjak pergi.

"Sedang tidak begitu ramai. Apa kau keberatan menemaniku ngobrol Hinata?"

"Err.. tidak apa sih nii-san."

"Hari ini si tua Terumi kembali membuat kekacauan di rapat pagi…" Hinata tergelak. Itachi tersenyum. Perasaan hangat ini, Itachi suka. Walaupun sampai detik ini Itachi tahu Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebagai aniki dari pria yang ia cintai, Itachi belum keberatan. Bermain cantik dan pelan, hingga pada akhirnya Hinata terbiasa dan terjerat semakin dalam padanya.

"Oh ya, tadi aku beli titipan Mikoto oka-sama. Lihat jepit rambut ini lalu teringat padamu. Ini untukmu." Itachi menggapai tangan Hinata dan meletakkan sepasang jepit rambut aquamarine di telapak tangan Hinata.

"Eh ngga usah Ita-nii. Kau sudah banyak sekali memberiku barang!"

"Sudah Hinata, anggap saja ekstra tip atas ekstra dango dan waktumu untukku hari ini."

Hinata menghela nafas, mengenali sifat pria Uchiha dan kekeraskepalaannya. "Baiklah, aku terima dengan senang hati nii-san. Tapi lain kali tidak usah repot begini ya."

Itachi tersenyum. "Baiklah, terima kasih hari ini. Sampai jumpa Hinata."

"Terima kasih nii-san. Ah…"

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Ah.. jika.. jika.. Ita-nii tidak keberatan dan ada waktu… mungkin kapan-kapan bisa mampir kemari dengan mengajak Sasuke?" Hinata menyampaikan maksudnya dengan malu-malu.

Rahang Itachi menegang. "Tentu saja. Tapi mungkin akan sulit Hinata, Sasuke sedang memulai internshipnya. Tapi akan kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Ah terima kasih nii-san." Jawab Hinata degan senyum merona yang selalu mampu membuat jantung Itachi berdetak kencang.

 _Heh! nii-san katamu… Aku tak sabar Hinata… Mendengarmu memanggilku dengan sebutan lain yang manja, mendengarmu mendesahkan namaku dengan cinta. Hinata, kau akan segera jadi milikku kan?_

00000000

Maafkan saya ini penulis moody.. Sedang downmood dengan fic lain, tetiba kangen Itachi-Hinata. Baru kali ini saya menulis serius dengan Bahasa Indonesia, mohon masukannya para senpai dan Hinata lover..


	2. Feeling in the Wind

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Pairing** Itachi-Hinata; slight Sasuke-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, and one sided Neji-Hinata

.

Sasuke.

Menjadi pewaris kedua dari keluarga kaya raya Uchiha sebenarnya tidak buruk juga. Aniki ku sebagai sang putra mahkota telah lebih dulu hadir dan menampilkan kesempurnaan pewaris yang sangat diinginkan klan ku. Hidupku menjadi sedikit lebih bebas, satu-satunya paksaan yang kurasakan adalah diharuskannya aku mengambil jurusan Bisnis di universitas terbaik Jepang ini. Tak masalah, hanya sedikit harga yang harus kubayar untuk kenyamanan hidup yang kumiliki. Lagipula ayah masih mengizinkanku mengutak-utik motor-motor kesayanganku di garasi Uchiha selama tidak mengganggu studi dan internshipku.

Namun sebelumnya tidak begini, dulu aku pernah merasakan kebencian yang sangat terhadap keluargaku, terutama pada aniki ku itu. Bagaimana tidak? Bila setiap detik masa kanak-kanak mu, kau selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan aniki mu yang mega sempurna. Aku terkenang kembali pemberontakanku di masa sekolah menengahku yang emosional, liar dan tak dapat dikendalikan. Ayah dan kakek yang sudah angkat tangan dengan kelakuanku bahkan berencana untuk membuangku keluar negri dengan dalih sekolah lanjut di Amerika. Begitulah, aku sudah hampir menyerah pada keluargaku sendiri.

Namun… dia datang di kehidupanku… Hinata Hyuga.

Sama-sama memiliki kedudukan sebagai pewaris kedua kurasa membuatku merasa nyaman dengannya. Dia seolah memahami kerasnya kehidupan dan tuntutan yang ku alami. Sama denganku dia juga selalu dibandingkan dengan kakak sepupunya, prodigy lain yang lahir di lingkungan keluarga Hyuga. Kesakitan yang kurasakan, dia juga merasakannya. Namun alih-alih menempuh jalan pemberontakan liar seperti yang kulakukan, Hinata memilih menjadi angin yang tenang dan lembut bagi keluarganya. Memberi dukungan penuh pada si pewaris utama, namun tidak menyerah untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya. Hingga pada akhirnya keluarganya pun mengakuinya dengan lapang dada, dan kesempatan untuk memiliki segala hal remeh yang dia inginkan justru terbuka dengan nyaman.

Aku juga menginginkan kehidupan sepertinya. Aku lelah hidup dengan kebencian tak berdasar pada keluargaku. Hinata membuka mataku mengenai cinta yang sebenarnya telah berusaha ayahku yang kaku itu berikan, cinta tak bersyarat milik ibuku yang selama ini kunafikkan, serta cinta kakakku yang rela mengorbankan segalanya yang ia miliki untuk menjadi pewaris utama, agar aku tidak perlu mengalami tekanan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Aku ingat menangis di pelukan Hinata malam itu. Hinata adalah titik balik kehidupanku hingga aku menjadi Sasuke yang dapat dibanggakan seperti saat ini.

Itulah sebabnya, aku sangat menyayanginya. Hinata Hyuga selamanya akan menjadi yang tersayang bagiku. Demikian juga tanpa dikatakan pun aku tahu, bahwa aku adalah sahabat yang tersayang baginya.

Ya, sahabat. Sebutlah aku seorang pengecut, yang tidak berani mengganti label persahabatan kami dengan sesuatu yang lebih. Karena aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi pelarian perasaannya, setelah ia tersakiti oleh cinta pertamanya, si rubah brengsek Naruto Uzumaki. Untuk yang tersayang milikku, aku akan menunggunya dengan sabar, berada disisinya hingga ia menyadari perasaannya padaku.

000000000

Dasar sialan si angkuh tua Hiashi itu! Dia membawa –dan memamerkan– Hinata - _ku_ di Gala Dinner Tahun Baru yang diselenggarakan Uchiha Group ini! Bagai membawa gadis bertudung merah ke tengah kawanan serigala, dari sudut mataku aku melihat para pria Uchiha mengapresiasi kecantikan rapuh Hinata yang membangkitkan jiwa sok ingin melindungi mereka. _Cih!_

Kakek Madara menyambut Hiashi dengan jabat tangan kencang, tak segan menunjukkan antusiasmenya saat Hinata diperkenalkan oleh ayahnya. Paman Izuna yang biasanya masa bodoh, menunjukkan ketertarikan pada si manis Hyuga lewat lirikannya. Shishui-nii, yang baru saja putus dari supermodel inggris itu, entah kekasih keberapanya, tampak tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan pesona cassanovanya. Obito-nii, yang kupikir selama ini tidak normal, ikut merapatkan diri. Demikian juga Tobi, Hikaku, dan Taiko.

Tapi tidak apa, tidak perduli seperti apa sepupu-sepupuku menginginkannya, aku tahu Hinata adalah milikku. Senyuman paling lembut dan tulusnya hanya akan ditujukan padaku. _Aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun kan Hinata? Selamanya tatapanmu akan selalu tertuju pada Uchiha satu ini kan?_

 _Crack!_

Suara gelas yang retak menarik perhatianku. _Itachi-nii? Kenapa?_ Genggaman tangan Itachi terlalu kuat dan kaku pada gelas wine nya. Mata Itachi tidak berkedip, tatapannya tajam dan dalam memandangi… oh tidak… Ini tidak mungkin. _Shit!_ Itachi, si prodigy yang tak terkalahkan itu, ternyata juga tidak kebal dari pesona Hinata - _ku_ yang memikat. Aku tahu para sepupu brengsekku tidak akan mengalahkanku …tapi aku kenal Itachi-nii… Dan untuk pertama kalinya tentang kedudukanku di hati Hinata, aku mulai merasa khawatir.

000000000

"Sasuke, proposalmu mengenai pengembangan resort baru di Konoha ini masih sangat lemah dari sisi analisa strength dan weakness nya. Perbaiki!"

Aku menghela nafas samar. Jangan sampai aniki mengetahui bahwa aku mengeluh. Bukan tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahku padanya, aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakannya bila aku bersikap tidak tenang dan dewasa. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, belakangan ini yang lebih sering terlihat gusar adalah Itachi. Kadang aku seperti merasakan tatapannya sangat menusuk padaku. Ia juga lebih tegas dan lebih dingin padaku.

"Baik aniki. Terima kasih atas saran dan bimbingannya." Aku menunduk menghormatinya layaknya bawahan lalu akan beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke."

"Ya nii-san. Ada apa?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang tak terbaca, lama sekali. _Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Itachi?_ "Aniki?"

"Sudahlah. Kerjakan proposal itu dengan baik. Aku mempercayaimu." Tak kuduga senyuman samar tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

"Heh, jangan meremehkanku nii-san." Aku terkekeh lalu beranjak pergi.

Ya, Itachi adalah kakakku yang menyayangiku seperti aku menyayanginya. Tidak ada yang dapat merusak persaudaraan kami, tidak masalah proposal ini atau masalah bisnis yang lain. _Iya kan?_

.tbc

00000000

Next up is Neji POV: _Keinginanku untuknya hanya satu, ingin selalu disisinya, ingin selalu melindunginya. Agar hatinya yang tulus tidak ternoda, agar matanya yang jernih tidak terjamah oleh kesedihan._

Review ya. Biar semangat ngetiknya.


	3. My World

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Main Pairing** Itachi-Hinata; slight Sasuke-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, and one sided Neji-Hinata

 ** _Quote_** © Tite Kubo

Neji.

 _Para kakak laki-laki dilahirkan ke dunia lebih dulu agar dapat melindungi adik-adik mereka._

Perkataan ayahku selalu aku ingat. Ayahku, Hizashi Hyuga, yang meninggal dalam kebanggaannya sebagai polisi dalam kasus penculikan yang melibatkan saudara jauhku, si calon pewaris keluarga aristokrat Hyuga.

Ayahku sebenarnya adalah bagian dari keluarga ningrat tersebut, kakak sepupu dari kepala keluarga Hyuga saat ini, Hiashi Hyuga. Namun ia dengan berani menentang takdirnya sebagai salah satu kandidat putra mahkota Hyuga, memilih keluar dari klan kolot itu demi rasa cintanya pada ibuku. Tapi aku ingat kami selalu diterima dengan baik di keluarga itu, terutama setelah ibu meninggal di ulang tahunku yang ketujuh. Saat itulah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Hinata-sama yang berusia 3 tahun.

Hinata hime - _ku_ yang mempesona. Aku masih ingat detik pertama aku melihatnya, anak perempuan yang sangat manis, pipinya chubby kemerahan, matanya adalah sepasang mata tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Ketika aku menyapanya, sepasang mata berbinar mengintip malu-malu dari balik kaki Hiashi jii-sama. Ayahku mengatakan padaku bahwa ia adalah adikku, bahwa aku adalah kakak besar yang harus melindungi adik kecilku. Aku ingat dadaku langsung membusung dipenuhi rasa tanggungjawab. Aku mendekatinya, meggenggam tangannya dan detik itu sambil menatap ke dalam mata jernihnya, aku berjanji untuk menjadikannya duniaku.

Namun saat naas terjadi. Orang bertopeng menarik pergi Hinata yang sedang bermain di taman bersamaku. _Hei! Aku kakak yang selalu melindungi adikku!_ Aku lari dan melompat pada orang itu, memukul-mukul dan berteriak-teriak agar 'si villain' kabur. Sebelum aku pingsan karena kepala ku dipukul dengan kerasnya, aku rasa aku mendengar ayah dan pamanku datang dan berteriak memanggil nama kami.

Saat aku terbangun semua orang sedang berduka. _Dimana Hinata? Tidak, jangan dia!_ Tapi foto yang aku tatap di ruang utama keluarga Hyuga persis di depan peti mati adalah foto ayahku yang berwajah hangat. _Ayah?_

"Hizashi melindungi Hiashi dari tembakan peluru si penculik." Ku dengar tetua Hyuga berkata dengan kesedihan yang bangga.

 _Kakak laki-laki itu ada, untuk melindungi adik-adik mereka._ Perkataan ayah terus berputar-putar dalam kepalaku sampai kepalaku hampir pecah dan rasanya ingin menangis tanpa henti.

"Nii-san…" Suara hime Hyuga. Hinata memeluk tanganku yang bergetar dengan erat sekali. Dekapannya hangat, aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis lagi. Maka kulakukan sambil memeluk tubuh kecilnya. "Nii-san… ka-sama bilang Hizashi-jii itu kamen rider ya? Pahlawan klan Hyuga, kata tou-sama."

Iya benar. Ayahku mati sebagai pahlawan. Ia memilih sendiri takdirnya menjadi kakak yang melindungi adiknya. Aku tahu dia tidak menyesalinya, maka demikian juga denganku. "Benar Hina-hime. Hizashi-jii adalah kamen rider, terutama bagi ayahmu."

"Hinata juga ingin punya kamen rider seperti Hizashi-jii."

Aku tersenyum menatap mata bundarnya yang berkaca. "Tenang saja. Nii-san mu ini lah kamen rider mu. Nii-san akan selalu disisimu, akan selalu melindungimu."

"Janji ya Neji-nii." Janji kelingking.

 _Ya Hinata. Nii-san akan selalu menjaga… agar hatimu yang tulus tidak pernah ternoda, agar pancaran matamu yang jernih tidak pernah terjamah oleh kesedihan. Hinata, nii-san menyayangimu…_

0000000

Aku berdiri dengan kaku dan tegap menempati posisiku di sisi kanan Hiashi-jii. Sebagai pewaris selanjutnya dari keluarga aristokrat Hyuga, sebuah posisi yang setengah mati diperjuangkan oleh Hiashi-jii untukku, semua perilaku dan perkataanku harus mencerminkan keagungan nama milik keluarga kuno ini.

Setelah kematian ayahku, jii-sama dan baa-sama _memaksaku_ untuk tinggal bersama mereka di rumah utama keluarga Hyuga. Mereka merawat dan membesarkanku selayak anak lelaki mereka sendiri. Jii-sama bilang, bahwa aku berhak dan memiliki potensi untuk melanjutkan dan membesarkan nama keluarga Hyuga, bahwa aku layak untuk menjadi pewaris selanjutnya keluarga Hyuga, bahwa itulah kehidupan yang pantas aku dapatkan kelak sebagai anak dari seorang pahlawan Hyuga. Aku menyanggupi kehidupan penuh tantangan yang mereka tawarkan, demi ayahku …serta demi pancaran mata teduh yang selamanya ingin selalu ku jaga. _Hinata…_

Suara tepukan tangan dari para pemegang saham menyadarkanku. Aku melirik ke sisi kanan dari rekan bisnis pamanku ini. Itachi Uchiha, rivalku sejak masa _Senior High_ , mengulum senyum atas keberhasilan Uchiha, lebih tepatnya keberhasilan si prodigy, melakukan tender dengan keluarga aristokrat Hyuga. Hal yang belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Hyuga dan Uchiha tidak pernah sejalan. _Heh. Dasar satu Uchiha yang mengerikan._ Namun di saat yang bersamaan dia adalah satu-satunya pria seusiaku yang aku akui kehebatannya. Aku pun tak ragu, mengulurkan taganku untuk berjabatan dengannya.

0000000

"Apakah para tetua menyetujui keputusan anda ini Hiashi-sama?"

"Sebagian besar setuju, Neji. Pernikahan antar sepupu bukan hal yang langka dalam keluarga kita. Dengan ini lah, keluarga Hyuga menjaga kemurnian darah kita." Hiashi menatap Neji dalam, mencoba menyelami pemikiran si jenius Hyuga yang bulan lalu berhasil mencuri hati seluruh tetua Hyuga dengan ide cemerlangnya yang sukses meningkatkan kunjungan wisatawan di resort milik Hyuga, sekaligus pertama kalinya mendobrak dinding pemisah antara bisnis keluarga Hyuga-Uchiha. "Kau sendiri… bagaimana menurutmu permintaan pamanmu ini?"

Tanpa ragu Neji menjawab, "Aku mencintai Hinata."

Hiashi menghela nafas lega. "Pernikahan kalian akan memastikan posisimu sebagai kepala keluarga klan Hyuga selanjutnya. Ini adalah keputusan terbaik untuk masa depanmu dan keluarga kita." Hiashi terdiam sejenak. "Aku, akhirnya aku akan benar-benar merasa tenang. Hutangku pada ayahmu akan terbayarkan. Dengan ini kedudukanmu dalam Hyuga akan benar-benar mendapatkan pengakuan yang terbaik."

Neji berkedip. "Jii-sama…"

"Ayahmu pasti sangat bangga padamu Neji."

Neji mengangguk, hatinya berkecamuk.

"Pertunangan akan dilaku…."

Suara Hiashi sayup-sayup terdengar oleh Neji yang tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. _Aku mencintai Hinata, sangat. Tapi sejujurnya… untuk menikah dengannya… memaksanya menjadi milikku…_

Ekspresi wajah Neji mengeras, mengingat pesta Tahun Baru Uchiha Group yang mereka hadiri beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mengingat rona kemerahan dan tatapan penuh harap Hinata pada satu pangeran Uchiha yang _nyaris_ terbuang karena reputasinya sebagai si biang keonaran. Seberapapun tulusnya perasaan Hinata, sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa takut akan kisah bak Romeo dan Juliet milik Hinata yang ini. _Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan mampu membuatmu bahagia Hinata. Para Hyuga tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu untuk menjadi milik keluarga Uchiha, apalagi untuk si nomor 2 yang bereputasi buruk._ Namun hal yang membuat Neji hampir kehilangan kewarasan, adalah tatapan si putra mahkota utama Uchiha itu pada hime nya. Kecantikan lembut yang istimewa milik Hinata dan keanggunan khas Hyuga nya adalah kelemahan pria-pria setipe Uchiha yang hobi memuja kemewahan yang langka; ternyata termasuk si Itachi. _Sialan!_ Jika Hinata dan Uchiha adalah dua kata yang mustahil untuk disandingkan bersama, maka Itachi adalah satu-satunya pria Uchiha yang memiliki kemampuan untuk _melakukan yang tidak mungkin_. Uchiha brengsek berbahaya yang memiliki dunia di telapak tangannya dan seolah diberkati dengan kekuatan untuk memanipulasi langit agar semua berjalan sesuai kehendaknya.

Neji memang mencintai Hinata, tapi ia ragu untuk menjadi rival dari Itachi, ia ragu untuk melibatkan diri dalam drama cinta segitiga milik kedua pangeran Uchiha itu dan hime sang sepupu tercintanya. Tapi Neji sungguh sangat ingin melindungi Hinata, dan Neji akan melakukannya bahkan jika seluruh dunia harus tersakiti olehnya.


End file.
